Computers are increasingly controlled through graphical interfaces. For example, operating systems such as Windows® sold by Microsoft Corporation use graphical interfaces to control various programs run by a computer. Screen space can become crowded by various programs and control interfaces. A user may be impeded in performing a particular task because of the number of programs and control interfaces crowding the user's screen. For example, in order to open one control interface, another control interface may need to be closed, thereby complicating the process of starting the first control interface.